Reblogged
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Las redes sociales eran poderosas, lo suficientemente fuertes para juntar a dos personas tan opuestas entre sí. Hermosos días de escuela. [Stony]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva por este fandom, pero me gusta el Stony, así que... (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía uwu

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

 **"Like"**

Tony Stark podía jactarse de muchas cosas a sus 17 años. Era un jodido genio, multimillonario y guapo, si quería algo lo tenía, así era su vida. Sonrisas carismáticas, personalidad sarcástica, comentarios ingeniosos y muchas otras cosas lo describían a la perfección, incluyendo irresponsabilidad, llegadas tardías, fiestas y soledad… Aspectos contradictorios regían su vida con fuerza y sinceramente ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El castaño suspiró levemente al sentir el familiar dolor de cabeza, levantó la cabeza de la mesa de trabajo en su taller y observó vagamente a su alrededor; se había quedado despierto por horas, en serio _horas_ , para avanzar en un proyecto que le andaba rondando en la cabeza y al parecer en algún punto se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, cabe decir en una muy incómoda posición. Dejo salir un leve quejido cuando quiso mover el cuello hacia un lado, genial… Hermosa forma de comenzar la semana. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y descubrió que había despertado al medio día de un lunes, se supone que debería estar en la academia, se supone… Realmente no le importaba mucho eso, Howard y Maria estaban fuera del país y aunque no lo estuvieran no le dirían mucho al respecto mientras siguiera teniendo buenas calificaciones y por favor, era un genio.

Encontró inútil ir ese día al instituto, bien podría seguir trabajando en JARVIS, el nombre del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, algo que ni siquiera Howard podría igualar. Se encaminó a los pisos de arriba de la Torre Stark, el lugar donde él vivía. Tenía un piso para él solo, siendo sincero muchos pisos, su propio taller y otro tipo de cosas. Sus padres no vivían con él, por eso no importaba si estaban o no en el país, Howard y María vivían en una mansión alejada de la ciudad. La torre Stark en realidad era el edificio de investigación de Industrias Stark, pero también se había vuelto en su casa porque sería sobrevalorarla al decirle hogar. Caminó con pereza al elevador privado que poseía y subió a su piso, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la cocina para prepararse un jodido café, con un demonio que lo necesitaba, la cabeza le seguía dando ligeras punzadas por las pocas horas de sueño que acostumbraba llevar, su horario de sueño, si es que existía, estaba jodidamente descontrolado. Se dirigió con ojos entrecerrados y algo hinchados hacia la cafetera de última generación, ya estaba programada así que solo toco un botón y espero unos segundos. Sirvió el contenido en una taza y le dio un trago que le supo a gloria, bendita sea la cafeína.

Con sorbos pequeños se dirigió a su habitación, la cabeza le dolía lo suficiente para no tener ganas de seguir trabajando en JARVIS. Estaba seguro que para una persona normal un café completamente negro podría quitarle el sueño, pero era Anthony Edward Stark y eso no regía para él, la cafeína estaba tan adaptada en su sistema que apenas y era como algún relajante en su cuerpo, dejo la taza a un lado en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. La habitación estaba a oscuras por completo así que no le costó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Tony se despertó medio somnoliento, bostezó un poco y se incorporó en su cama. Todavía tenía sueño, pero el hambre ataco con fuerza, no recordaba muy bien que fue lo último que se comió. Alcanzó una pizza para calentar y una Coca-Cola del refrigerador, sacó su celular de nuevo para hacer algo en lo que esperaba a que su pizza estuviera lista y decidió meterse a la página de la academia. El sitio Web estaba diseñado para socializar, para que los estudiantes convivieran entre ellos o algo así había dicho el director Fury, no estaba prestándole mucha atención en ese momento, en realidad en ningún momento, pero a Tony le daba gracia como había empezado a ser usado el sitio últimamente. Las personas podían postear algo de manera anónima, topics, foros y muchas otras cosas. Lo divertido de todo y lo que estaba seguro que Fury no esperaba era que crearan un sitio para rumores. El foro se llamaba _Whisper_ y las personas anónimamente, normalmente, posteaban algún rumor que escucharon, la información nunca se sabía si era verdad o no porque en realidad no era fiable y algunas veces podrían ser simples inventos solo por venganza.

Alzó una ceja al ver un topic que parecía ser el más movido con cientos y cientos de respuestas, además que su nombre venía en uno de los tags, curioso por su nombre no observo los otros tag y se puso a leer el post ignorando el pitido del microondas que anunciaba que su pizza ya estaba lista.

 _« ¿Romances secretos? Avengers Academy es conocida por muchas razones, desde el hecho de tener estudiantes sobresalientes en diferentes áreas, el futuro del país citando el lema del instituto hasta tener un director que carece de un ojo por increíble que parezca…»_

Tony se permitió dejar salir una risa al leer sobre la falta de ojo de Nick Fury, no le daba miedo o lo que fuera, ya había estado demasiadas veces en la oficina de dirección para sentir algo de miedo, lo único que le producía era curiosidad saber cómo demonios lo había perdido. Se alzó de hombros y decidió seguir leyendo el artículo, seguro hablaría de las muchas chicas con las que había salido. Puso una sonrisa de superioridad y retomó la lectura donde la había dejado.

 _«Así que los romances no pueden estar desligados de nuestra muy popular institución; sin embargo, deben estar pensando, las relaciones son normales en esta época de nuestra vida, pero, el motivo de este topic no es cualquier relación sino una relación entre Steve Rogers –presidente estudiantil, capitán del equipo de futbol y alumno modelo- y Anthony Stark mejor conocido como Tony Stark –multimillonario, problemático y genio…»_

Tony se quedó sin palabras y eso solo le había pasado en muy contadas ocasiones en su vida, ¡¿De dónde demonios habían sacado eso?! Con un demonio, él era más que heterosexual, ¡Súper heterosexual! No sabía si el término existía, pero lo describía a la perfección y… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tenía él que ver con Steve Rogers? Ni siquiera se hablaban, no eran amigos de hecho le provocaba cierta irritación, además de que siempre lo andaba regañando a cada rato por sus faltas junto a la tétrica, pero hermosa Natasha Romanoff. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado, hackearia el puto sistema y borraría el post que había sido publicado ese mismo día, a todo esto, ¿Cómo podía tener tantas respuestas esa cosa? Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a leer de nuevo, no podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber que pensaban al respecto, además si alguna persona –cosa que dudaba- creyó en tal mentira.

 _«Ciertamente son polos opuestos, pero ya conocemos esa frase referente hacia la atracción que se provocan, así que… ¿Qué piensan ustedes? En mi opinión hacen una excelente pareja, además que esas riñas que normalmente tienen dan mucho de qué hablar y se preguntarán, ¿Por qué?, simple y sencillo, todos conocemos a nuestro presidente y sabemos que es una persona calmada y respetuosa, pero siempre que Anthony aparece es como si algo se desatara en el muy calmado Steve Rogers, curioso, ¿no? Además tenemos a Tony por otra parte, ¿quién más piensa que le gusta llamar la atención del capitán? Ese gusto que parece tener por sacarlo de quicio es bastante sospechoso y ni hablar del brillo en su mirada cuando el capitán le pone atención, tensión sexual sin dudar. Además hoy ambos faltaron a la academia, ¿estarán arreglando sus problemas en un lugar más cómodo? Como bonus, una fuente confiable me informó acerca de haberlos visto juntos en la misma pastelería el domingo, ¿estarían teniendo una cita?_

 _A final de cuentas lo que importa es su opinión, saquen sus propias conclusiones y escriban lo que piensan._

 _Se despide,_

 _Red.»_

¡Eso fue una muy maldita coincidencia! Tony solo quería una mugrosa dona y fue mera casualidad toparse con Rogers en el lugar, estaba tan feliz por su compra que no molesto al estirado de Rogers. Además, ¿qué importaba si Rogers ni él fueron hoy? Él faltaba con frecuencia y Rogers… bueno ese tipo seguro estaba en coma para no ir un día al instituto y en realidad no le importaba. Se mordió el labio y empezó a leer los comentarios y otra vez se quedó sin palabras.

 _«Seguro esconden su relación por miedo a la reacción pública, pero deberían saber que en Avengers no somos así, sin duda los apoyaríamos.»_

 _«¡Dios! Hacen una pareja hermosa.»_

 _«Debe ser algo duro para Tony Stark, el haberse enamorado por primera vez.»_

 _«Se ven tan sexys juntos.»_

No sabía ni que decir, ninguna persona parecía dudar respecto al hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Rogers, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a la gente en estos días? Masculló una maldición, mañana arreglaría todo eso o se dejaba de llamar a sí mismo un Stark.

* * *

Normalmente estaría feliz de que todas las miradas se posaran en él, pero sabía que las personas cuchicheaban por el estúpido post de mierda acerca de la relación _inexistente_ entre Rogers y él. Bufó decidido y empezó a buscar a Rogers, lo convencería de hacer, si era necesario, una reunión para aclarar que definitivamente no estaban saliendo.

Apresuró el paso al ver al rubio junto a otro rubio, pero más alto, por un momento se sintió fastidiado de que esos tipos fueran tan altos.

Steve se había encontrado con Thor hace solo unos momentos, aunque esa mirada algo brillosa que tenía el más grande lo estaba incomodando un poco en realidad―. Muchas felicidades por su relación, capitán, me alegro que haya encontrado el amor sin importar que.

―Gracias―contestó inmediatamente Steve hasta que analizó lo que Odinson le había dicho―. Espera, ¿qué?

Antes de que el otro le pudiera responder alguien más lo llamó―¡Rogers!―se giró con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la familiar voz de Anthony Stark.

―No se incomoden por mí, ya me iba―mencionó con rapidez el de cabello más largo mientras le daba un golpe bastante fuerte en la espalda a Steve, golpe que en verdad Rogers no esperaba así que trastabillo hacia el frente llevándose a Tony quien choco con algo de brusquedad contra los casilleros. Tony tenía ganas de decir muchas malas palabras, pero la muy estúpida boca de Rogers estaba pegada a la suya. Steve tenía los ojos bien abiertos e iba obteniendo una coloración bastante rojiza que se extendió hasta sus orejas. Los sonidos de flashes, los chillidos eufóricos y el tumulto a su alrededor no estaba ayudando mucho.

El castaño maldijo a los amigos de Rogers, solo el estúpido de Thor podría haber ocasionado algo así, se separaron ofuscados y el de ojos cafés pensó vagamente que su odio por Odinson en esos momentos podría superar al de Loki.

―¡Que hermosa pareja hacen!―gritó alguien y es que ciertamente se veían adorables todos sonrojados.

El pensamiento fue unánime, Steve Rogers y Tony Stark hacían una pareja hermosa, el único problema es que no eran pareja y tampoco se gustaban.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, la inspiración me nació por estar jugando Avengers Academy xDDD Se los recomiendo uwu

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^/

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash [chico x chico] AU

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **#TeamStony"**_

Tony se obligó a salir de su etapa de estupefacción ya que al mirar de reojo a Rogers noto como este parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso. Rodó los ojos fastidiado, por el amor de la ciencia, solo había sido un estúpido encontronazo de labios porque, joder, eso no se podía clasificar como un beso. Stark nunca podría clasificar eso como un beso.

Se puso recto y frunció el ceño―¡Nosotros no somos pareja!―gritó el castaño sintiéndose bastante malhumorado. Su grito pareció hacer reaccionar al rubio quien solo atino a asentir de acuerdo con Tony, sin duda un día que por desgracia iba a seguir recordando el de ojos cafés.

El gentío a su alrededor puso diferentes tipos de expresiones, había incredulidad, confusión, desilusión y alivio. Alzó una ceja confundido, en serio, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a la gente?

―¿Y el beso?―preguntó alguien a la lejanía, Tony hizo el intento de buscarlo con la mirada para poder matarlo a través de esta, pero no pudo porque alguien apareció entre el barullo de estudiantes.

―¡¿Qué es este escándalo?!―Fury se puso en el centro del caos con el ceño notablemente fruncido, para variar.

―Un malentendido, señor― se apuró a decir, con tono serio, Steve. El castaño le regalo una mirada fastidiada, hasta que por fin el estirado de Rogers había recuperado el habla.

El del parche les dio una mirada seria tanto a Steve como a Tony porque ellos parecían ser los responsables del alboroto―. Explíquese, señor Rogers―ordeno el director.

El capitán se puso rojo de nuevo y se removió incómodo en su lugar incapaz de explicar la extraña situación. Tony se vio obligado a intervenir―. Nada de lo que preocuparse, Fury, solo tropezamos y estas personas―las vio mal por el rabillo del ojo―. Hicieron un escándalo por ello.

―¡Tropezaron las bocas!―otro grito inoportuno de alguien a quien tanto Steve como Tony estaban dispuestos a matar.

Antes de que alguno de los involucrados pudiera contradecir todo eso el director retomo la palabra―. Avengers Academy es una buena institución donde se respetan los derechos y libertades de las personas, así que espero que dejen de hacer un alboroto por la relación del señor Rogers y de Stark. No busquen problemas, ahora, ¡todos a sus respectivos salones!―las personas desaparecieron con el grito del hombre y este también procedió a retirarse no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia―. Ustedes, recuerden que esto es una institución para estudiar, no se aprovechen.

Tanto Steve como Tony se dieron una mirada incrédula mutua―. Vaya mierda―murmuró el de menor estatura.

―¿Qué demonios está pasando?―preguntó consternado el rubio.

A Stark le dio algo de gracia el que el otro usara ese tipo de palabras, pero solo soltó un suspiro exasperado―. Nunca revisas las redes sociales, ¿no?―masculló el de ojos cafés―. Por lo menos, ¿tienes un celular o una cuenta en ?―Tony saco su celular observando de reojo como Steve parecía algo avergonzado y exasperado por partes iguales.

―¡Claro que tengo, Stark!―se apresuró a decir el de ojos azules.

Tony tecleo unas cosas en su celular de última generación―. Pero supongo que no lo traes y hace mucho que no revisas Av. Ac―sonrió con suficiencia al notar como Steve no desmentía lo que había dicho, rodo los ojos al ver como en la bendita página ya había otro post de ellos; sin embargo, se metió al que había leído la noche anterior y le tendió su celular al rubio que lo acepto extrañado―. Como veras, lo que te has perdido por anticuado―Steve frunció el ceño aunque Tony no estaba seguro si fue por su comentario o por lo que estaba leyendo en el post―, es la invención de una relación entre nosotros. Planeaba desmentir esa mierda hoy, pero pasó esta desgracia―comentó fastidiado.

―¡¿De dónde sacaron esto?!―exclamó escandalizado Rogers.

―Ni idea―murmuró el castaño deseando un poco de cafeína en ese momento.

El sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de las lecciones los saco del silencio en el que se habían sumergido ambos―¡Mierda, voy tarde!―masculló Steve girándose, le tocaba física y era una de las materias en las que debía esforzarse más; además era el presidente, debía poner el ejemplo.

Tony alzó una ceja, realmente no esperaba que Rogers fuera capaz de decir alguna mala palabra, seguro el tema de su supuesta relación lo había sacado de sus casillas un poco―. Wow, que lenguaje, Capi―murmuró con cierto tono burlesco mientras él también se daba la vuelta, a diferencia de Steve él entraba con química avanzada, por lo menos podría hablar con Bruce.

―¡Stark!―gritó el rubio antes de que se fuera―. Después solucionaremos _esto_ ―lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz algo avergonzado que le produjo diversión a Tony.

Tony solo le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se alejaba, ninguno de los dos fue realmente consciente que esa era la primera vez que tenían algo que se podía llamar una conversación decente porque siempre estaban discutiendo por alguna razón.

* * *

Las clases de química habían sido _casi_ igual que siempre sino hubiera sido por las persistentes miradas que le estaban perforando la nunca. El pobre Bruce había tenido que parar, en múltiples ocasiones, sus intentos por pararse en la mesa para gritar que él y Rogers no eran nada. Algo le decía que toda esa situación le iba a provocar una úlcera muy dolorosa o algo peor en el futuro.

Salió del laboratorio con Banner a su lado, el de lentes era tímido y todas esas miradas también lo estaban incomodando a él, así que aprovechando el primer receso ambos se dirigieron al jardín que se encontraba detrás de la biblioteca. Casi nadie lo visitaba y era bastante tranquilo, un lugar adecuado para poder hablar.

―Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que paso?―preguntó Banner mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la camisa, al parecer estaba algo nervioso.

Stark chasqueó la lengua, era obvio que Bruce no debía saber muy bien lo que pasaba, su amigo podía ser demasiado antisocial la mayoría del tiempo―.Desde ayer publicaron un rumor en acerca de Rogers y yo somos _pareja_ ―Tony casi escupió la palabra―. Y cuando quise hablar con él hoy en la mañana para que hiciéramos algo, para aclarar esta mierda, Thor empujó a Rogers y él se estrelló contra mí, chocamos labios accidentalmente y las personas enloquecieron, no entiendo de dónde sacaron esa mierda de que Rogers y yo salimos―murmuró fastidiado.

Bruce guardó silencio por unos segundos procesando la información―Oh… Eso explica porque Janet me dijo que estaba feliz por ustedes en la mañana―mencionó con un tono de voz algo dubitativo.

El de ojos cafés entrecerró los ojos―¿Habrá sido ella?―Jan a veces veía relaciones donde claramente no las había y podía ser algo insistente con eso, pero… no la creía capaz de algo así, era demasiado transparente con sus intenciones.

―No lo creo, parecía demasiado extasiada cuando me lo contó, sabes que ella no es muy buena fingiendo―Bruce pensaba lo mismo que él.

Tony sacó su teléfono celular al sentir como este no dejaba de vibrar, su entrecejo se frunció considerablemente al ver las miles de notificaciones que le estaban llegando a sus diferentes cuentas en redes sociales. Bruce curioso se inclinó un poco para ver mejor la pantalla del móvil y se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba en la cuenta de .

 _«¿Habrá alguna barrera que les esté impidiendo demostrarse su amor? No dejemos que se sientan intimidados #TeamStony #Steve Rogers #Tony Stark»_

Debajo del pequeño post venía un video que estaba empezando a reproducirse, tanto Bruce como Tony quedaron estupefactos, era un vídeo con música acerca de Steve y Tony, momentos que obviamente debieron ser alterados porque Tony _nunca_ le había sonreído a Steve como aparecía en el vídeo o bueno _casi nunca…_ a excepción de esa vez cuando lo vio hace dos años otra vez y… ¡Pero no importaba! Para finalizar todo venía lo que sucedió en la mañana, el autodenominado "no fue un beso" y un "By: Red" que le crispó los nervios al castaño. Otra vez lo había hecho ese desgraciado, estaba decidido, cuando llegara a su casa hackearía el sistema y buscaría quién era ese tal Red.

Bruce prefirió no decir nada al respecto, no quería aumentar la ira de Tony, ya suficiente tenía él con sus problemas de ira; además Stark parecía algo trastornado. Los dos se dirigieron con pasos silenciosos a la siguiente clase que era historia y que también compartían. Las miradas eran cada vez más fuertes y todo empeoró cuando justo en la puerta se topó de frente con Steve, el rubio parecía claramente avergonzado cosa que afirmaba el hecho de que él también había visto el video, Tony más bien diría que se sintió incómodo y algo perturbado, algo le decía que ese solamente era el comienzo.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído ^^ Solo para decirlo, ya empece la universidad y me está succionando el alma así que actualizare cada vez que pueda -está llorando internamente- Cuidense ^u^/ ¿Quién será Red? ewe

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
